I Suck At Titles
by coolgirlgray
Summary: I FOONILY came up with a new idea for a phic. REVIEW! Or.....or.....OR!
1. Default Chapter

I Suck At Titles ^-^;  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...I EXPLODE!!! (Pause) BOOM!!!  
  
Phantom: "She doesn't own it."  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
*in an half empty studio*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Aw, do you people have to take the TV too?!" = (  
  
Moving People: "Boss' orders. Everything that dealt with the old phic has to go."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Dangit." TT  
  
Lindsay: "What about the B.B. freaks?"  
  
M.P.: "Uh, we don't do heavy work."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Augh!!" *turns to the 6 POTO chars & Lindsay & Kristen & Phantomess* "Alright people, we need a new phic...Any ideas?"  
  
Raoul: "OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I'M SPECIAL!!" ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I'm sure you are. Anyone else?"  
  
5 POTO Chars/Lindsay& Kristen: *point to Raoul who is still a ghost. Thought I forgot about that didn'tcha?*  
  
Coolgirlgray: *sighs* "Ok, whats your idea?"  
  
Raoul: "Three words: Fear Factor." ^_____^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Um, that's only 2 words."  
  
Raoul: "NO! There's a period at the end."  
  
Lindsay: *opens her mouth to talk* ^.^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Shut it!"  
  
Lindsay: "Yes ma'am."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Anyways, we're not doing Fear Factor. It's already been done."  
  
Kristen: "Survivor!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "OK, that show has been renamed & redone so many times it's not funny." TT;  
  
Kristen: "True."  
  
Phantomess: "What about the 'Phantom Bunch'?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You're kidding right? I already have enough on my hands with these freaks still hanging around."  
  
Erik: "Why don't you just kick them off a cliff & then laugh at their suffering?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "...AHKAY!!" ^-^ *kicks the B.B. off a cliff & laughs at their suffering* "Ok, any other ideas that involve torturing some poor saps for entertainment?"  
  
Nadir: "No, but it might just be me but,"  
  
Carlotta: *annoyed tone of voice* "It probably will be."  
  
Nadir: *stares at her* "Oh shut up Miss Piggy."  
  
Carlotta: "I'm so sorry Nadiry-Poo! I'm still upset about our break up!!"  
  
Nadir: "We were never together."  
  
Carlotta: "WHY?!"  
  
Nadir: "Alright. Back to my question. It might just be me, but wasn't Christine just catapulted off to who-knows-where?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "...Yes."  
  
Nadir: "Then, how come she's standing here right next to Erik???"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Magical Author Powers Nadiry-Poo. Magical Author Powers."  
  
Nadir: "That's another thing. Why do you call me Nadiry-Poo? I thought you didn't even like me!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Oh, I like you. Just not as much as Erik."  
  
Nadir: "Then why do you call me a pet name?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Just for the heck of it."  
  
Nadir: "Oh." (PAUSE) "What do you call Erik?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "This is because I made Miss Piggy like you isn't it?" TT  
  
Nadir: "Oh yes." = )  
  
Coolgirlgray: "...Icky."  
  
Nadir: *blinks* OO; (PAUSE) *bursts out laughing*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I can change your name on here to Nadiry-Poo permanently. I HAVE the power..." *makes a scary face* (A/N: My band teacher did that once. One of the sax players or something weren't cooperating so she said, "I can put you in choir next year. I HAVE the power." Then she made a sly face...Ok, I'll shut up now.)  
  
Nadir: "Sorry ma'am."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Now, getting back on topic. I think I have an idea."  
  
Christine: "I have a feeling that this will involve all of us doing something extremely stupidSLASHdisturbing."  
  
Meg: "Most likely."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "SHUT IT! Alright, now. This is my idea. Three words, NOT including the period at the end." TT  
  
Raoul: ^-^  
  
Erik: "Wait for it."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Spin the Bottle."  
  
Erik: "There it is."  
  
Carlotta: "I am not going to be caught playing something so childish as Spin the Bottle!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes you will. 'Cuz I have this video that shows you with your pajamas on dancing to Ricky Martin's Shake Your Bon Bon while jumping on your bed & every time that you get close to your Nadir poster you kiss him on the lips."  
  
Carlotta: "...So..."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "It also shows on it the time when you were playing Girl Talk. The dare that you had to do was, 'Kiss a mirror passionately' & to make it easy you pretended it was Nadir."  
  
Nadir: "AUGH!!!!" *sits down & buries his head in his arms, crying*  
  
Meg: *pats him on the back & smiles comfortingly* "It's ok."  
  
Carlotta: "FINE!!! I'll play your stupid game."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Knew it." *puts the video in it's 'Secret Compartment'*  
  
Erik: "How are we going to play it exactly?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I shall explain that..." *grabs the American Idol host, Ryan*  
  
Ryan: "After the break."  
  
Coolgirlgray: ^-^  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
So! There's my new idea for a phic. DO YOU LURVE IT?! Well...I don't care! (PAUSE) For now. Because you're getting another chapter of this whether you like it or not. Hehehe...so evil I am... 


	2. THE INSANESS BEGINS All of those who hav...

CHAP 2: Rules & ACTUALLY STARTING!! GASP! O.O  
  
WARNING: RAOUL BASHING!!!! Those of you who actually like Raoul, please LEAVE the area. *some people begin to leave* TOO LATE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I...CAN'T...STAND...TO....WRITE...ANOTHER...ONE...I GO BOOM!!! *explodes again*  
  
Y.Ganon: "SHE WENT BOOM!!" ^-^  
  
Phantom: "You're very observant." TT  
  
Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!Moo!  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I would, believe me I would, but it would probably get deleted...again. Wait, what was I talking about?" o0;  
  
Raoul: *checks the last chapter* "You had just grabbed that American Idol host & said after the break. "  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Raoul, you're lucky you're already dead."  
  
Raoul: "I'm in my happy place." ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Can't we do something about him?"  
  
Erik: *raises his hand up instantly*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes?"  
  
Erik: *whispers something in her ear*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Icky you're so smart!!!" ^___________^  
  
Erik: "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "What about those videos?"  
  
Erik: "That was something I didn't NEED to know."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Oh...ANYWAY-ITH! I finally get to actually try this out."  
  
Christine: "What??"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Magical Author Powers!!"  
  
Christine: "You've already used them."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes, but never for my own amusement. Just for the amusement of the sacred readers. Now, let's seeith..." *turns Raoul into several things before deciding on something.* "HA! I HAVE DECIDED ON SOMETHING!!!!!" *turns him into Eric Cartman*  
  
Raoul: "HEY! I'll blow your freakin' head off!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Sure you will. Now, at least we have 2 Eriks!"  
  
Meg: "Um, why?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Because...I don't know. Erik is just a cool name. GAH! We have gotten off topic!" (PAUSE) "Again!"  
  
Raoul: "HEY! I'll blow your frickin' head off!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Eric just doesn't say, 'HEY! I'll blow your frickin' head off!!' all the time."  
  
Raoul: "But MOM! I have to get a chinpokomon or people won't think I'm cool!!! Better?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Eh. OK people, can we get back on the right topic please??"  
  
Raoul: "Hey, I just realized something..."  
  
Erik: "Well, there's my shocking moment of the day."  
  
Raoul: "Have you ever noticed that when you open the top of a soda can & it makes that cracking noise?"  
  
Meg: "So?"  
  
Raoul: "Well, I just figured out that...that noise sounds exactly like a bone cracking." O.O  
  
Everyone but Raoul: *blink* (PAUSE) "AUGH!!" XP  
  
Coolgirlgray: "That's nasty!!"  
  
Nadir: "You have an extremely disturbedSLASHtwisted mind..."  
  
Raoul: "YEP! And I'm just fine with it!!" ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "PEOPLE!!"  
  
Everyone but CGG: "Sorry Ma'am."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I am going to TRY to explain the rules. And if anyone, namely Raoul/Eric, won't cooperate, I'LL BLOW THEIR HEAD OFF!" = (  
  
Erik: "KATIE!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "GAH!! I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get this phic back on topic."  
  
Phantomess: "You do know that's impossible don't you?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *shrugs*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"CAFFEINE!!! CAFFEINE!! NEED CAFFEINE!! BLAHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" X_X  
  
Everyone but Coolgirlgray: o_0;  
  
Coolgirlgray: *sees everyone staring at her* "BUT I NEED IT!!!!! MOO!! HAHA! MOO PICKLES!! BLAH!!!!!"  
  
Raoul: "AHEM!" *slaps her*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You dare empune my honor?!?!??!?!" = [ "THEN YOU DIE!!!!!! BLAH!" = ) *tackles Raoul, but just falls face first on the ground*  
  
Readers/POTO Chars/Lindsay/Kristen: *back away slowly* O_O;  
  
Nadir: *grabs her & ties her to a chair* "QUIET!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "ICK!!" O.O  
  
Nadir: "Are you done yet?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "No, hang on...OK, I'm fine."  
  
Christine: "What was THAT about?!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Does me having at least 13 or so mountain dews this past week explain anything?"  
  
Christine: "That explains everything."  
  
Kristen: "And anything!!" ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Can you untie me now?"  
  
Nadir: "Actually, to be perfectly honest,"  
  
Everyone: "We don't trust you."  
  
Raoul: "MEEP!!" ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Come on, it was just a little outburst of my insaneism. You all have probably done the same thing. Look at Raoul, he's been high on caffeine ever since...ever."  
  
Everyone: "Eh."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Fine. Then I'll explain the rules from right here. Oh, & Lindsay & Kristen, have a fun time joining them."  
  
Lindsay/Kristen: "D'OHITH!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *scoots the chair to the front of the room* "Alright peoples, here are the rules: You pooples will all have to sit in a circle blindfolded."  
  
Carlotta: "That's not how you play it normally."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "YOU WANT ME TO BE INSANE AGAIN?!?!?! CAUSE CAFFEINE I HAVE A LOT OF!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Carlotta: "No!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Good. Now, when you are blindfolded I'll put the bottle thingy in the middle of the circle & the boys will spin first-"  
  
Some Crazy Random Guy Thing With A Jersey On: "YEAH!!! BOYS!!! WOOHOO!!! GO!!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *blinks* "Yes." O_O; "ANYWAYS! The boys will spin first-"  
  
Meg: "Will we be blindfolded also?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *one of her eyes bug out. What? My friends said I actually do that when I'm ticked off* "AUGH!!!! DO PEOPLE WANT ME TO EXPLAIN THE RULES OR NOT?!?!?!??!"  
  
Meg: "Sorry Ma'am."  
  
Raoul: "Ah, shut up you psycho piece of crap!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *gives him a death look*  
  
Erik: *sighs* "God I hate you Raoul." TT  
  
Coolgirlgray: "What was that you said?????"  
  
Raoul: "You heard me..."  
  
Coolgirlgray: *glares* "DIE!!!!!!!" *rips off the ropes & lunges at Raoul*  
  
Erik: "I think I'll explain the rules." *moves the camera to face him* "After the first guy spins the bottle & it lands on a girl, the other 2 who weren't picked will be taken out & the guy & girl who were chosen have to um, lock lips. Then, after they "kiss" they take off their blindfolds & either scream or squeal with delight. Get it?"  
  
POTO Chars/Phantomess/Lindsay/Kristen: *nod*  
  
Raoul: *looks beaten up* "NOPE!!" *nods*  
  
Phantomess: "He's changed back!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes, I don't think he portrayed Eric very well. Hey! I didn't even know I knew that word! You know whats a weird word? Recipicle. We're learning about recipicles in math!" ^-^  
  
Erik: "We're off topic again."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "DANGIT! Anyways, LET US BEGINITH!"  
  
(Everyone sits in a circle blindfolded; besides coolgirlgray)  
  
Coolgirlgray: *sets the bottle thingy in the center of the circle & whispers to Nadir* "Ok, you first Nadiry-Poo!"  
  
Nadir: "How come you're not playing?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You peoples actually think I trust you with me wearing a blindfold? You'd probably make me kiss Dingbat #1 over there." *points to Raoul*  
  
Kristen: "And thatssssssssssss...bad?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes." *whispers to Nadir again* "Now, Nadiry-Poo...SPIN!!"  
  
Nadir: "Yes Ma'am." *spins the bottle & it lands on...someone...ooh...mystery!*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Eh," *takes away the girls who weren't picked*  
  
Nadir/Someone: *give each other just a quick kiss*  
  
Nadir: (thinking) "PLEASE don't let it be Miss. Piggy!"  
  
Someone: (thinking) "PLEASE don't let it be Raoul!"  
  
Nadir/Someone: *take off their blindfolds* "PHEW!"  
  
Someone: *is actually  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lindsay.* (A/N: She's going to kill me for writing that.)  
  
Nadir: (thinking) "Thank god.."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "NEXTITH!!"  
  
*everyone puts their blindfolds back on*  
  
Coolgirlgray: *smacks Raoul on the head & whispers* "That means you foppy."  
  
Raoul: "MOO!" ^-^ *spins the bottle & it lands on.....SOMETHING!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!*  
  
Coolgirlgray: O_O; *takes away the girls who weren't chosen*  
  
Raoul/SOMETHING!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!: "MUAH!" *kiss*  
  
Raoul: *takes off his blindfold to see.HIS LONG LOST BELOVED CHEESE!!! (PAUSE) What? I'm serious.* "CHEESINA!!"  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, my beloved Raoul? Is that your beautiful face I see?"  
  
Erik: (hasn't taken off his blindfold yet) *makes fake gagging noises*  
  
Everyone else: O_O;  
  
Erik: "Hey people! Whats..." *takes off his blindfold* "Up." 0_0;  
  
Nadir: "Besides the laws of nature?" O______O  
  
Christine: "This, seriously, goes beyond my border of normal."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raouly-Poo-"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "'EY! There is only one person here to be made fun of by having the last word POO in his name! NADIRY-POO!"  
  
Carlotta: "Ooh, getting a little defensive there on my man are we?!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: TT *catapults her to who-knows-where*  
  
Phans: "YAH!!! WOOHOO!!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *bows* "Icky is the only one here who I really care about!!" ^-^ *hugs him*  
  
Erik: o0; *stares at Coolgirlgray then back at Raoul & Cheesina who are kissing* "...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" XD  
  
Raoul: "Don't make fun of our love!!"  
  
Cheesina: "Yes! Stop it you rude little poop!"  
  
Erik: (PAUSE) *bursts out laughing...again* "I...I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
Raoul: "No you're not."  
  
Erik: (PAUSE...AGAIN!) "I KNOW!" *starts laughing again*  
  
Phantomess: "Wait, how is it physically possible for them to kiss? Raoul's still a ghost right?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Oh yah...We gotta fix that." *snaps her fingers & Raoul becomes...*shrugs* alive*  
  
Raoul: "YAYITH! I'M WHOLE!!"  
  
Erik: "YES! I can harm him bodily again!"  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul, my darling. I heard that you had died by some strange shark attack and-"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "HEY! The sharks were good little bloodthirsty babies!" *turns to the shark tank that they got to keep since the mover people were too scared to move it* "Yes you were..." *scratches them on the head*  
  
Shark 1: *bites her finger*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "HEY!"  
  
Shark 1: *cowers*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Awwwww, just look at him cower." ^-^  
  
Cheesina: "Yes, whatever. Anyways, I came here as soon as I possibly could!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Dude, you're a talking cube of cheese."  
  
Cheesina: "Yes, but love is blind."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Apparently, Raoul must've been when he started loving you."  
  
Cheesina: "WELL!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "HOLD ON!! Before you say anything else, Icky, spin!"  
  
Girls: *put on their blindfolds*  
  
Erik: *spins the bottle and it moves in slow motion, only to land on...*  
  
*&6597*&4^*$64*&$8$*764&*4$&684^$*&$&*&$*%  
  
Hmmmm, WHO SHALL IT BE?!?!? You will find out...LATER! But first, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!! I am a procrastinator you know. Also, I have been having A LOT of mountain dews & pepsi's. Which, will explain the hyperness and the not on topic-ness of this chapter. Oh, & I shall leave you with one final thought & a quote from my friend Claire. Who is this cube of cheese named Cheesina? And what do her and Raoul's past relationship have to do with anything? AND WILL ERIK EVER STOP LAUGHING?!?!? Now, for the quote:  
  
"Reach for the stars LOSER!"~Claire 


	3. Explination

Explanation  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm, let's see, do I own it or not, hmmmm, that's a tough one. I'm going to go with, NO!!!  
  
I ISH SO SORRY! ^-^; It kind of took me a while to get this up, but it's just that I have been watching American Idol and I have been thinking about who won. Plus, I am a procrastinator. (please look that up before you think anything odd)  
  
Phantom: "Just say it."  
  
What?  
  
Phantom: "You're sad that Clay didn't win."  
  
AM NOT!  
  
Phantom: "Yes you are."  
  
Yes I am. = ( But I liked Ruben too so I don't care!! ^-^ (I'm buying both of their cds.) Wait...We're off the topic again aren't we?  
  
Phantom: "Yes."  
  
Dang...  
  
~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!~~~!!  
  
Erik/Someone: *lean in slowly...slowly...slowly...slowly...*  
  
Erik/Someone: *kiss*  
  
Erik: *takes off his blindfold* "Augh!"  
  
Someone: *takes off her blindfold and turns out to be  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Meg.* O.O  
  
Coolgirlgray: "What? She's not that bad is she???"  
  
Erik: "No, she's good. But, it's just that, I'm older than her!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "By how much?"  
  
Erik: "Try 10 years at least."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Oh."  
  
Meg: *is blushing* "I don't mind at all."  
  
Everyone else: o0;  
  
Christine: *can't hold it in any longer* *stands up and points at Meg* "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU BALLET RAT!!"  
  
Everyone else: O_O;  
  
Christine: "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
Erik: *nods*  
  
Christine: "Well, I feel stupid." *sits back down and puts her head in her hands*  
  
Nadir: *looks at Erik* "And you have nothing to say?"  
  
Erik: "Exactly. I don't have anything to SAY, but..."  
  
Nadir: "Ah...what?"  
  
Erik: "I'm surrounded." TT  
  
Coolgirlgray: "RIGHT! Now, where's Madame Cheese?"  
  
Phantomess: "You don't want to know."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "What about Raoul?"  
  
Phantomess: "You REALLY don't want to know."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "...Ewwwww..." *shudders*  
  
Carlotta: "This phic isn't making any sense."  
  
Erik: "We're speaking English. Does that make sense?!"  
  
Carlotta: "Ye-no."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Stop arguing! We have to find Raoul & Cheesina & ask them what any of this means."  
  
Raoul: "Hello."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Where were you?!"  
  
Raoul: "Me and Cheesina were kissing right behind you guys."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yes, right. Anywho, can you please explain to us HOW you guys know each other?"  
  
Raoul: "Ahkay!" ^-^ "But ask Cheesina. She's the brains."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Ok." *turns to Cheesina* "How do you and the fop know each other?"  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, me and Raouly-Kins go way back. Even back to when he saved me from that UGLY scarf."  
  
Christine: (thinking) "So that's why it smelled like cheese." (Out loud) "Wait a minute, Raoul caught my scarf for me!"  
  
Cheesina: "No, he saved me."  
  
Christine: "No, ME!"  
  
Cheesina: "ME!"  
  
Christine: "ME!!"  
  
Cheesina: "MEE!!"  
  
Christine: "MEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Cheesina: "ME!"  
  
Christine: "ME!!"  
  
Cheesina: "MEEE!!!!"  
  
Christine: "ME!!"  
  
Erik: "Mademoiselles! (And I use that term lightly.) Think of who you're fighting over."  
  
Christine: "Oh yeah."  
  
Nadir: "Would you please mind explaining, how did you and Raoul meet exactly?" (A/N: "He's so polite.")  
  
Cheesina: "Well, it all happened when he was 9 and I was 48 in cheese years."  
  
Phantomess: "That's some stinky cheese."  
  
Cheesina: "AHEM! Anyways, Raoul had gone shopping with his brother in the shopping market. That's when he spotted me in the back shelf, shoved away in a corner. He picked me up & said,"  
  
Meg: "Ooh! Let me guess! He picked you up and said, 'No one should ever be shoved away in their own little corner! Everyone needs to be loved!'"  
  
Cheesina: "Jeez, what a romantic. Actually, he said, 'YOU'RE STINKY!' Then we looked into each other's eyes, er, holes and realized that we were meant for each other."  
  
Carlotta: "And.?"  
  
Cheesina: "AND, that's when it came to that horrible day. Raoul had been working while holding me on his shoulders. A strong wind blew and whisked me right off of his shoulder. Right then I thought it would be the end for me, but then a red scarf caught me in the wind. So, just like the brave soul that he is, he swam out into the sea and grabbed me inside the scarf. He picked me out of scarf and gave it back to HER." *glares at Christine*  
  
Christine: "What? I'm with him." *grabs one of Erik's arms and puts it around her*  
  
Erik: *blushes*  
  
Cheesina: "Anyways, after he gave the scarf back, another wind blew and took me with it. That's when we were separated." *blows her...nose*  
  
Christine: "Wait, Raoul, then why were you so crazy for me?  
  
Raoul: "Well, I had to find a dummy to at least try to take my love's place.. But, of course, no one could replace her."  
  
Christine: "Why you little..." *tries to stand up*  
  
Erik: *holds her back* "Hold on, let him finish."  
  
Raoul: "But now that we are back together, nothing can split us up again. Which is why I thought this would be the perfect time."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "What...?"  
  
Raoul: *bends down on one knee & takes out a ring box and opens it*  
  
Cheesina: *gasps at the sight of the 250 karat diamond ring inside*  
  
Raoul: "Cheesina, would you do me the honor, of joining me in holy matrimony?"  
  
Cheesina: "YES!!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *her mouth is hanging open* "Oh my God..." O_O  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ12345678910  
  
*puts on protective armor* I can feel the mad reviews coming in. But like I always say, I won't leave it like this: they'll get married and then the game will resume. No. The game WILL resume, but something else will happen. But, what will it be? Anyways, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! ^__________________^ I'm still in disbelief that I got 10 good reviews just for the first chapter!! Keep them coming in! I really appreciate it. 


End file.
